(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel composed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. The display panel includes a plurality of scan lines extending in a row direction and a plurality of data lines extending in a column direction, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines cross each other. The plurality of pixels are respectively driven by scan signals and data signals respectively transmitted from the corresponding scan lines and data lines.
Recently, a display panel has been gradually increased in size, and the size increase of the display panel requires high-speed driving. That is, as the display panel is increased in size, faster data writing into a plurality of pixels is needed.
As the data writing time is shortened, a threshold voltage of a driving transistor included in each of the plurality of pixels may not be sufficiently compensated. If the threshold voltage of the driving transistor cannot be sufficiently compensated, image blur may occur due to threshold voltage variation in a low-gray image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.